


We Define the Good, the Bad and Forever

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings and intensity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Define the Good, the Bad and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> (This was originally published in February 2012 on tumblr)

Rachel had yelled at him.

Thankfully he had the power to hang up on her and ignore her but the point was: she had yelled at him.

Rachel was selfish and annoying most of the time but she was a good friend and she was always honest. But she never yelled at Kurt, well, not like that anyway.

Blaine and him had fought and everyone they knew had tried to avoid either of them since they wouldn't want to pick sides or make it any worse.

But if Rachel had broken that tradition from the very few times he and Blaine were on the outs, then it was obvious it had gone too far.

Kurt knew they were both being dramatic and that he was more to blame for the blowup and it was insane how much he missed Blaine but they were known for their stubbornness.

It was all just a waiting game of who would break and apologize first, but after Rachel's horrifyingly loud call, Kurt knew that it should be him because Rachel wouldn't just pick a side lightly.

He scoffed at the fact that Rachel was the one affecting his decision and finally breaking down his reluctance to admit defeat.

But it wasn't defeat, it was just putting pride aside and going back to normal.

Which he knew he should have done 3 days ago because now he felt like he was made of sugar, he just missed Blaine with all his heart. Being in the apartment alone felt wrong and not being able to see or even be around Blaine felt _wrong_.

Throwing the phone on the couch where he had been sleeping, he grabbed his keys and the first scarf in his reach and headed towards the door, he had to find Blaine because now the longing wasn't just emotional but also physical if his headache and heart pains were anything to go by.

He barely took a step after closing the door when he smelled it, Blaine. But it wasn't him, it was the scarf. He had taken Blaine's scarf and now that's all he could smell.

Freezing with his mouth agape as he felt just how intensely nothing but his scent affected him. He closed his eyes and dug his chin a little further into the material that he wrapped tighter around his neck.

He actually stood there only thinking about how much he wanted to break down and cry but he knew that he just had to get to Blaine before he gave in to anything.

He opened his eyes and descended the first step but when he looked up he stopped, again, foot hovering ominously over the dark grey carpet.

About seven steps down stood Blaine, he looked so vulnerable and just as close to breaking as Kurt felt. They stayed at a standstill, just for a second before Kurt sucked in a breath and that broke the spell.

Both moving at once and almost crashing together in a almost violent display of desperation, lips connecting immediately, almost dangerously. Kurt held Blaine's face between his trembling hands as he felt arms wrap around him tightly.

They didn't even notice how awkward the angle was being separated by a step's difference as everything fitted into place both in their minds and with their bodies.

Kurt felt Blaine's tears slip between his fingers that were still cupping his face, holding it close as the kiss grew in... adoration whether than desperation, it was still feverish and the air was quickly growing thick but the initial emotion was dissipating and now it was about fixing things, words would be used later but for now it was tongues and fingers and very soon legs as they tilted until Blaine's were around Kurt's, straddling him on the stairs, their lips barely breaking contact.

Somewhere between the stacado kisses and trailing, bruising hands they were both whispering apologies because even though they knew things were sorted and would be fine because the weight was lifted and everything felt right again, they still felt the need to clarify that.

The automatic light of the hallway and staircase clicked off and they were surrounded by darkness. This finally caused them to separate long enough to take in their surroundings and breathe properly.

Still clinging to each other and breathing heavily in the space between their lips they rested their foreheads together, letting hands wander in a moment of serenity.

Blaine had his thighs clamped tight around Kurt's waist and it was painful because  of his weight put on Kurt's back, pressed against a step but neither noticed.

Kurt sighed as he felt Blaine trace his face with his hands, finally settling near his neck where he fiddled with what he knew to be his own scarf.

They felt a little silly sitting there on the building's staircase smiling like idiots.

Blaine unwrapped the scarf and let it fall to the side so he could bury his face in Kurt's neck, leaving a lingering kiss by his pulsepoint before, just, settling there. Enjoying the smell and comfort where he could just fell all the pressure and stress drift away.

Even in the dark Kurt managed to link their hands and after a few seconds he kissed the side of Blaine's head and whispered in his ear: "Let's go home."

And with that they got up, somewhat groggily, and headed up to their door.

Once it was closed and they were both safely inside, Blaine didn't even bother turning on the lights as he gently guided rather than pushed Kurt against the wall. He shuffled forward until their bodies lined up as he cupped his face and looked at him, seeing him even in the dark. It wasn't sexual, not now, just them. 

With his eyes closed Blaine leaned forward to kiss him, letting his lips slide slowly over Kurt's, enjoying the intense sensation running through his body even if it was only a chaste kiss.

Kurt breathed deeply through his nose as he brought his hands up to Blaine's shoulders before slipping them fully around his neck.

They were both trembling as adrenaline and heart-crushing stress left their bodies while they leaned against each other. Soon after that, still without turning on the lights, they undressed each other and slipped under the covers, falling asleep wrapped around each other and content.

\--

The next day Rachel walked up the steps to yell some more when she found the scarf, discarded on the stairs. She grinned and picked it up, wrapping it around her neck:

"Fixers fee." She said before walking out of the apartment building.


End file.
